galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Mage
'Requirements' To qualify to become a Frost Mage, a character must fulfill the following criteria *'Feats:' Elemental Focus (Cold), Rime Spell *'Skills:' Knowledge (Arcana) 5 ranks, Knowledge (Planes) 5 ranks *'Spells:' Able to cast 3rd level arcane spells Hit Dice: 'd6 'Frost Mage 'Class Skills' The Frost Mage's class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (All) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' The following are class features of the Frost Mage. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies (''Ex) The Frost Mage does not gain any weapon or armor proficiencies. 'Spellcasting (''Sp) The Frost Mage gains +1 to his caster level in a spell casting class every level. If he has more than one class with spell casting, he must choose which class he gains the bonus levels in. 'Frost Armor (''Su) Starting at 1st level the frost mage begins his transformation. His skin, eyes, and hair begin to turn blue and white. He starts to become a little cold to the touch. Frost begins to cover his body and he gains +1 natural armor and cold resistance 5. This increases by +1 every 3 levels (+2 at level 4, +3 at level 7, and +4 at level 10). The cold resistance also increases every 3 levels (10 at level 4 and 20 at level 7). 'Ice Walking (''Ex) At 2nd level the frost mage can walk over ice and snow without impeding his movement. He never slips on ice and can move at full speed. He may also spider climb on icy surfaces. 'Freeze Air (''Su) At 3rd level the frost mage can freeze the air around him as a standard action. He drops it to such levels that it freezes everything in a 20' area. Water and other liquids that freeze easily will freeze, frost covers the ground, and temperatures are too cold to handle. The area becomes slick and creatures in the area must make a balance check every round DC 15 or fall prone. This cold area lasts a number of rounds equal to his frost mage level. Creatures in the area take 1d6 + frost mage level of cold damage each round they are in it and applies the chill metal spell (Fort DC 10 + frost mage level + casting ability score (Int or Cha) negates the chill metal). This ability is usable 3 + casting ability score (Int or Cha) times per day. NOTE: The chill metal duration is dependant on the Freeze Air duration. Therefore, the first 2 rounds are cold and icy, and the last two rounds are icy and cold. All other rounds are frozen. With a duration less than 5 rounds, the chill metal spell never reaches frozen. 'Blizzard Sight (''Su) At 4th level, the frost mage can see normally in natural or magical rain, sleet, hail, fog, snow storms, and similar weather conditions. 'Constant Rime Spell (''Su) At 5th level all of the frost mage's cold spells are augmented with Rime Spell without increasing the spell level. 'Ice Skating (''Su) At 6th level, when walking on snow and ice, the frost mage's movement speed in increased by 30'. 'Piercing Cold (''Su) At 7rd level the frost mage's cold spells are so cold that they affect creatures normally resistant and even immune to cold. Whenever he casts a spell or uses an ability that does cold damage it completely ignores cold resistance. Creatures that are normally immune to cold damage instead take half damage from these spells and abilities. 'Freeze (''Su) At 8th level, whenever a frost mage deals damage with a spell modified by Rime Spell with another Rime Spell the target is anchored to the ground (if it is touching the ground), effectively reducing its movement speed to 0, for a number of rounds equal to half the spell's level (minimum 1 round) as their legs and feet are frozen to the ground. Rime Spell's duration and other effects continue normally. Rime Spell's normal save negatives this effect. 'Frost Shatter (''Su) At 9th level whenever the frost mage damages a creature affected by his Freeze class ability with a spell modified by Rime Spell, it deals extra damage equal to twice is frost mage level. This also immediately removes Freeze and Rime Spell effects from the creature. 'Frozen Body (''Ex) At 10th level the frost mage's transformation is complete into an ice elemental. His type changed to Outsider and he gains the elemental, cold, and appropriate alignment subtypes. He may burrow through solid ice and snow at his normal land speed (note: this movement is affected by ice skating). He also gains a slam attack that deals 1d6 damage.